Life At Hogwarts
by BrittWho
Summary: Follow Rose, Al, Scorpius, Louis as they live thier life at hogwarts. what adventure will they go on? eill they find love? RoseScorp AlOC LouisLily JamesOC


a/n:Hello all! I'm Rose Weasley-Malfoy this is a shared account between Vedette Marie Gilbert and I . this is our first story together. Anyways hope you like! It's Al, Rose, Scorpius and Louis and their life at Hogwarts. Anyways hope you enjoy! Also this chapter will be broken up onto three to four parts all from different POV's until a certain point: ) ~Rose Malfoy

Life At Hogwarts-Kings Cross

(Rose's POV)

"Rosie, you see him over there, the blond boy, beat him at every test, and don't get too friendly with him either."

"Okay, daddy."

"Ronald! Don't turn them on each other before they even start school! They might actually end up being friends."

"Fine, 'Moine, but still Rosie beat him." He said the last part in a whisper. Hermoine hugged her once more, Ron too. Then "goodbye. Hugo, I'll see you at Christmas." "Rose! Please don't go!" Hugo said crying. "I'll be back, LOVE YOU!" she said as she walked over to a free area to wait for Al.

(Al's POV)

"I'm going to miss you so much Al."Said his mum, squeezing him once again.

"I know mum and so will dad and Lily, but now I really need to go find Rose. Love you mum."

"I love you too sweetie." "Love you Al said his father before going to talk to James about something or other. "Bye Al, I'm going to be so lonely with both you and James gone, love you" said Lily hugging one last time.

"Bye lily and remember owl James or I anytime you need something or someone okay? Love you"

"BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!"He said running over to Rose, who he had just spotted.

"Hard time getting away from the family?" She asked.

"you too?" he said as they got on the train.

After searching for a good ten minutes they finally found a compartment.

"well guess it'll just be us then" I said.

"Probably not for long" Rose said back.

(Scorpius' POV)

"Scorpius , Son, remember to stay away from the Weasley's and the Potters okay?"

"Oh Draco please! Let your only son choose his own friends. Scorpius, remember owl us every week, okay we love you." His mum said hugging for the millionth time.

"Yes mum I know, I love you both, owl tonight!" he said.

"Now only to find a compartment…"

'Here's one' he thought to himself.'but there are people in it'

Opening the compartment door he said "Hello, may I sit here?"

"Sure, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley." Said a girl with long, curly fiery red hair and green eyes.

"I'm Albus," said the boy "Albus Potter, but you can just call me Al".

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy my father told me to stay away from you guys but I don't really care." He said sitting opposite of them.

"My dad told mr to stay away from you too. But I don't care either" said Rose.

"I think we'll be good friends."Said Al and Scorpius in unison. They all laughed.

(Louis' POV)

Louis didn't have anyone to send him off on his first year of Hogwarts. He was a muggle-born you see, and his parents didn't completely agree with his magical powers or 'Devils curse' as his parents called them. Luckily Professor Mcgonagall had explained it all to him. He also hoped that maybe he would get a friend that he could go spend Christmas with, then summer, then maybe live with them. While he was thinking he had also been looking for an open compartment. Louis had also found out that he was a metamorphogus, which was pretty cool he thought.

He finally found a compartment, he opened door and asked "May I sit here?"

"Sure" the three children answered.

"I'm Louis Smith"

"I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you , Louis."

"I'm Albus potter, call me Al"

"Scorpius Malfoy, Welcome"

"Hello Rose, Al, and Scorpius nice to meet you too." He said.

(Nobodies POV)

By the end of the train ride they knew everything about each other. The coolest thing was Louis' metamorphogus abilities.

"Firs' Years over here! Firs' years!"Boomed Hagrid.

Louis, Al, Rose and Scorpius all got on the same boat. As they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' could be heard.

"It's amazing." Said Scorpius. "It's HUGE!"Said Al. "It's Beautiful." Said Rose.

Louis just stared in awe.

As they walked into the entrance hall the reactions were the same.

"Okay fist years you will soon be sorted into one of four houses. They are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. I'm Professor Longbottom by the way." said Neville.

They were escorted into the Great hall were you could see the sky in the ceiling."It's bewitched to look like the sky, the ceiling!" said a boy. After the sorting hat sang it's song, the sorting began.

"Allen,Arakan"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Buss, Lizzie"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After a few more names "Longbottom, Olive" was called. A few minutes later the sorting hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" but it wasn't that surprising considering she was the daughter of Luna Longbottom.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" it took a few moments until,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus Severus" this sorting took almost ten minutes.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. The hall was completely silent. James looked horrified, his close friend Jade Finnigan tried to comfort him. Then finally they applauded. Al walked over in a zombie like sate.

"Smith, Louis"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Rose"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After the sorting had finished Al, Rose Scorpius, and Louis enjoyed the feast as much as they could.

a/n:Well hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated greatly!: ) So please review, alert, favorite, all that: ) Vedette will probably be writing the next chappie! Bye for now!~RosieMalfoy3


End file.
